reborn
by Darkbloom0503
Summary: when the Trix return voldemort from the dead it is up to the winx and hary and the gang to stop them before they release a spell that could damage earth. Sequel to Rebirth of Darkness
1. Chapter 1

**I have an announcement to make my brother has begun and this is the first chapter of his new story.**

Flora's pov

I sat back stage listening and playing along to a young couple perform. They were a rock couple that was huge here on Earth. The leader's name was Antress. He was a former specialist at Red Fountain. A top of his class super soldier. He had the magical ability to summon a random weapon and use it at will. I have seen him been shot three times in the chest and still fight on to defeat the enemy.

In music he played the bass, acoustic guitar, which he favored to use the most as they also preformed many different genres, and the electric guitar. He also was lead singer.

His wife Mariska sang back up with him while strumming away at her guitar. She was a former class mate of mine as she too was from Linphea but she was half witch, half fairy. She was the fairy/witch of chemistry. Able to break bonds without blowing anything up.

"Welcome to the Collapse tour," Antress yelled into the microphone. "It is great to be back in my home town of Austin. We love you all and we have one last song before we go.

The young couple began playing and singing.

Falling Inside the Black

By Skillet

Tonight I'm so alone  
This sorrow takes a hold  
Don't leave me here so cold  
(Never want to be so cold)

Your touch used to be so kind  
Your touch used to give me life  
I've waited all this time,  
I've wasted so much time

Don't leave me alone  
Cause I barely see at all  
Don't leave me alone, I'm

Falling in the black  
Slipping through the cracks  
Falling to the depths can I ever go back  
Dreaming of the way it used to be  
Can you hear me?  
Falling in the black  
Slipping through the cracks  
Falling to the depths can I ever go back  
Falling inside the black  
Falling inside, falling inside the black

You were my source of strength  
I've traded everything  
That I love for this one thing  
(Stranded in the offering)  
Don't leave me here like this  
Can't hear me scream from the abyss  
And now I wish for you my desire

Don't leave me alone  
Cause I barely see at all  
Don't leave me alone,  
Falling in the black  
Slipping through the cracks  
Falling to the depths can I ever go back  
Dreaming of the way it used to be  
Can you hear me?  
Falling in the black  
Slipping through the cracks  
Falling to the depths can I ever go back  
Falling inside the black  
Falling inside, falling inside the black, black, black, black

(Falling in the black.)  
(Slipping through the cracks.)

Falling in the black  
Slipping through the cracks  
Falling to the depths can I ever go back  
Dreaming of the way it used to be  
Can you hear me?  
Falling in the black  
Slipping through the cracks  
Falling to the depths can I ever go back  
Falling inside the black  
Can you hear me?  
Falling inside the black  
Can you hear me?  
Falling inside the black  
Can you hear me?  
Falling inside  
Falling inside, falling inside  
The black.

As they finished the song they descended backstage. "Man," Antress said. "I love this but these people are crazy".

"These fans are great but some are just a little crazy," Mariska said.

"Must be tough being popular like this on Earth," I said. "Magix doesn't have some insane ones like this for us".

"Hey beats the Trix," Stella said filing her nails. She was sitting on a box. "As long as they are gone I don't mind this at all. Besides I like the fans".

"Stella's right," Musa said. She was strumming away at

Just then we heard screaming outside. We ran out into the blazing heat. There we saw our three nemesis, the Trix.

"We're back," Stormy said. "And we are after that witch with you".

"Yeah right," Mariska said. "I may be part witch but I am a fairy by heart".

"Believix," I watched Bloom yelled. We all transformed and flew into the air.

Mariska too had her Believix powers. She acquired them just a few days into our tour. She wore a white top decorated by green stripes. Her white mini skirt went down just inches below her waist. Her brown hair was done up into a ponytail that you had to really focus on to notice as very little of her hair made it. She had white high heeled boots.

"Flora," a voice came. I looked to the voice and Roxy was there.

"I want to help," she said.

"Get the people out now," Bloom yelled.

Roxy nodded.

"Sorry, Stormy said. "But we have other plans."

I watched as giant dragons rained from the sky. I tried to dodge one that tried to land on me but I was smashed by it. I screamed as it roared.


	2. Chapter 2

**I noticed a few people asked how this is a sequal unfortuantely I cannot ruin the suprise so I must say just continue reading and you will find out. This chapter takes place in year four but it will then be year six.**

_Bloom's POV_

Flora screamed as the dragon roared. "Help!" she yelled. "Somebody get this thing..." She was interupted by loud bangs. We saw the holes fly through the dragon. It collapsed backwards landing on the ground. Standing there was Antress. He was holding a big gun which he called a Winchester shotgun.

"Bout time," he said. "I haven't shot something in months".

I shook my head. He's always been trigger happy. "Let's do this Winx".

"Autumn wind," Flora yelled. She launched an attack at the Trix but the attack missed Icy but hit Darcy and Stormy.

"Bitch," Icy yelled. "Dragons grab that witch".

"Never," Antress yelled. He took his shotgun in his right hand extending it. The gun switched to a pistol.

"FN Five-seven," he said. "Sweet." He shot five bullets each one hitting a dragon all but one.

"I got this," I said. "Fire Arrow". I sent a spell. It hit the dragon. It made a giant explosion sending everyone flying backwards. Mariska crashed into a wall and detransformed.

Icy took advatage and casted a spell. It was the same spell she used my freshmen year to pin me to a wall. "Ha, ha," Icy laughed as she crept up to Mariska and grabbed the necklace around her neck. It was the necklace a masked figure gave her at the begining of the tour. She was told she needed to protect it.

The necklace was a gold necklace that wrapped around her neck. It had the eye of Horus on it. "The last piece we need. The Necklace and Puzzle".

"What!" Antress yelled. "My Puzzle". He quickly switched his pistol and drew a rifle. He shot it and missed the Trix as they teleported.

_Harry's POV_

"Avada Kedavra," Wormtail yelled. I watched as a green light flashed and hit Cedric. He was sent flying back.

"Cedric!" I yelled. I felt Wormtail a servant to my the man who killed my parents lift me up. I quickly became bounded to Voldemort's grave. In his hand was a small baby.

"Do it," the baby said. Wormtail turned to a cauldron and put the baby in it. I tried to escape but I couldn't.

"Bone of the father...unwillingly given" Wormtail said. He took a bone from the grave and put it in the Cauldron. "Flesh of the servant..." He put the wand he had in his robe and pulled out a knife. "...willingly sacrificed". He put the knife to his hand and cut it off. The hand fell into the cauldron.

"And blood of the enemy..." Wormtail turned to me. I stared in fear because I knew he meant me. "Forcibly taken". He came to me and cut me taking my blood which he finally put into the cauldron.

"The Dark Lord shall rise again the cauldron ignited in flames. From the cauldron rose a figure that eventually transformed. From It came Voldemort. The man who killed my parents.

"Whole again," he said as he approached Wormtail. "My wand."

"Y-yes master," Wormtail said. He took out the wand and handed it to Voldemort.

"And the Trix?"

A portal opened and out came three figures. They dressed like witches. "Sorry it took so long," the first one said. "Slight problem traveling from this world and the other world".

"Aw yes," Voldemort responded. "You must be Icy". This Icy had blue hair in a pony tail.

"Yes," she responded. "These are my sisters. Darcy..." Darcy had blond hair let down. "And Stormy". Stormy had purple hair that looked like a cloud. "We are pleased to serve under such a great and powerful dark wizard.

"Nice to meet you. Do you you have my request?"

"Yes," Darcy said. "Unfortuantely we have only found two. The Mellinium puzzle and Mellinium Necklace".

"This will suffiest for now. Wormtail hold out your arm".

"Thank you master," Wormtail said.

"No, your other arm".

"Master". Wormtail became afraid but held out his arm. On it was a mark. Voldmort pushed his wand on it and the mark I saw at the Quiditich world cup appeared and out came cloaked figures.

"Welcome my friends," Voldemort said. "It has been thirteen years but you stand before me as if it was yesterday. I would like to introduce you to Icy, Darcy and Stormy, the Trix. They are from a different world but still they came for me. I feel...disapointed. None of you tried to find me. Crabbe! Macnair! Goyle! Not even you...Lucius". As he named them off he ripped off the masks they were wearing.

"If I knew you where you were my Lord," Lucius Malfoy said.

"There were signs everywhere. Even these three witches found me. There were much more than whispers but screams."

"I have never given up on the old ways." He removed his hood. "The face I have been obliged to everyday since your abscence is my true mask".

"I returned," Wormtail said.

"But out of fear not loyalty. Still you have been useful and for that I shall reward you. Hold out you arm".

"Master". Wormtail said. He held out his arm and Voldemort casted a spell giving him a new arm. "Thank you".

Voldemort walked over to Cedric. "Such a handsome boy," he said as he pushed his head.

"Don't touch him," I yelled. I quickly regretted it.

"Oh Harry I almost forgot you were here. Standing on the bones of my father. I would introduce you but word has it you are almost as famous as I am today. Shall I tell the story. He told the story of what happened the night he killed my parents. "But now I can touch".

He placed his finger on my scar. It hurt when he did that but Voldemort just laughed. "It is quite amazing what a few drops of your blood can do for me". He let me go form the grave and ordered me to pick up my wand. I did so.

"You have been taught to duel I suppose. First we bow". He bowed to me but I didn't bow back. "Oh Harry, the niceties must be observed. Dumbledore wouldn't want you to forget your manners. I said bow". He casted the Imperius curse which forced me to bow.

"And now Crucio". The pain I felt from the Cruciatus curse was unbearable. He released me and looked at me. "Attaboy Harry. Your parents would be proud. Especially your filthy Muggle mother". He casted another spell and I tumbled backwards. He told me he was going to kill but right before he could I hid behind a grave. There he taunted me.

I eventually gave in and we both casted our spells at the same time . "Avada Kadavra," he yelled.

"Expelliarmus," I yelled. Our wands linked and figures started appeared. First was Cedric. Next was a man and then my parents. They told me that when our connection was broken I must get back to the portkey. They would distract Voldemort for a second. I nodded my head yes.

Cedric then asked me to take his body back. When my mom told me to I broke the connection grabbed Cedric and got back home.


End file.
